An Unexpected Visitor
by AtypicalKai
Summary: Your favorite assassination squad learns to expect the unexpected when Bel finds a visitor wandering through the Varia grounds. After claiming to be a friend of Lussuria's coming to stay the weekend, the rest of the Varia have to endure the insufferable banter of their guest. No pairings. My first fanfic, please tell me what you think. Thank You!
1. An Unexpected Meeting

'Ello! It's HSB here with my first story! It's KHR ,clearly, and I'll try my best to keep them as IC as possible. Please leave reviews helping me to revise, even flames are welcome! Enjoy~!

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANY KHR CHARACTERS, THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF AMANO AKIRA!

* * *

**An Unexpected Visitor**

It is a normal day in the mansion-by Varia standards of course. Lussuria is in the kitchen cooking lunch, Xanxus is in his office lounging around as per usual, Levi ,being the ever-loyal guard dog, is guarding said office, Squalo is probably off yelling at some unfortunate subordinates, Mammon is counting out their latest finances, and Bel is currently wandering the castle grounds seeking entertainment.

The resident prince had been bored for the past week. He hasn't been able to go out on missions due to the broken ankle he's nursing, and has finally run out of suitable entertainment.

So he does what any fifteen -year-old psychotic prince would do-he stabs wildlife. So far three squirrels, four birds, and thirteen frogs (A/N: pre-meditated irony) have been victimized by the boy's unique knives.

Bel walks along a small stream hunting down his newest quarry, a small white bunny that could have come straight from Alice and Wonderland. Seldom does he make a noise, coming from years of assassination experience. He is within three meters of the rodent when a slight flickering catches it's attention and causes it to leap away in fear.

The prince curses under his breath as he loses sight of the animal. Continuing in the direction he last saw his prey, he soon hears the distinct notes of a soft tune.*

The teenager follows the sound until he distinguishes a small yet ample figure. Quickly ducking behind a tree to avoid being seen, he takes a closer look at the individual.

She-as he notes-is well on in years, appears in her mid-sixties. A blue scarf is wrapped around her shoulders, covering the top half of a light pink flower print dress. She wore white stockings with a matching pair of loafers.

This wouldn't be a surprising get-up if she were in town, but her surroundings were vastly different at the moment. The Varia Castle was at least a dozen kilometers deep into a thick forest, with countless dangers. Yet here she was, less than half a kilometer from the base, singing a song as content as can be.

"Hello there young man,"

Bel was awaken from his reminiscing, as the old woman hailed them.

"Huh?"

"I was just strolling along to visit some old friends, and here you are cute as a button~," she continued.

Bel, who had regained his senses, replied-if not a bit rudely, "Ushishi~ What do you think you're doing here, no one wants any visitors old hag."

The elderly visitor seemed oblivious to the other's rude attitude "Do you think you could direct me the rest of the way?"

Bel pondered over this question for a moment. He could send the woman on her way, like a kind gentlemen, but that would be too merciful. So he decided to bring her to headquarters to use for target practice.

Prince the Ripper put on his unparalleled Cheshire cat grin and said, "Ushishishishi~ absolutely!"

* * *

*song: Forest Elves - Cry of the Forest

I may have put the wrong tenses in there so I'll try and do only past tense from here on out.

So please R&amp;R, as I try to find an updating pattern. :P


	2. An Unexpected Welcome

'Ello HSB is back again with chapter two! I wanted to let you know that _thoughts_ are in italics. Also I don't think that Bel has thoughts in third-person, actually take that back, I bet he does but I think it would seem overexaggerated if I did it in the story. Well anyways, read on, and tell me your thoughts on it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All rights belong to Amano Akira.

* * *

**An Unexpected Welcome**

Belphegor definitely wasn't an idiot. No matter how much he wanted to execute the ever joyful elder, there was no point in leading her directly to the front door. I mean imagine the trouble he could get in if she's bugged. There's no such thing as too careful when you're a Mafioso.

So instead he decided it to be best to take her around to the side of the glorious manor to finish off the disturbance.

"Oh dear~ Where is the front door? I'd hate to be late, ~."

"Ushishishi~ there'll be no need for punctuality where you're heading," he sneered while simultaneously pulling a few knives seemingly out of thin air.

For a second, panic flashed in her deep chocolate irises, but soon turned to mirth. Pretty soon she was laughing out loud (A/N: Because LOLing is too mainstream ) in the boy's face.

"How dare you laugh at a prince? Prepare to die," he pulled his arm back into launching position, "you're past due anyways," he added with a smirk.

But before Bel's arm could move a centimeter, an all too familiar voice rang out from the window above them.

"Ooooh! ~ Hello Oma-chan! I've been expecting you, dear! ~"

Bel stood frozen on the spot. No way. No FREAKING way was his prey really the Gaylord's visitor. _Hmmm, this __**is**__ Lussuria, if he said that he had a friend who was well into her sixties yesterday I wouldn't doubt him in the slightest_, Bel thought .He contemplated killing her anyways. It's not like he cared about the man's feelings anyways. Honestly, the only thing that stopped him was the fact that the flamboyant man cooked all of his meals. Well, that, and Lussuria just used his enhanced reflex speed to get down here in literal seconds.

Omari greeted him, "It's so nice to see you again Luss honey! This young man was just escorting me in, and my, would you look at his sweet little toys! ~"

No she didn't!

"Well you know those boys, always showing off! ~" Lussuria completely brushed it off.

"Ushishishishishi~ how about I shove my 'toys' up both of your-"

"Come on~ I made your favorite, biscotti and tea! ~," Lussuria interrupted.

"That sounds delightful!"

Bel watched as they began to walk towards the backdoor. _Ha! No one ignores the prince and lives_, he thought. He finally flung the three intricately carved knives straight into-thunk!- the wall.

-_- wtf?(Belphegor)

Well, it looks as if by some stroke of fortune the two decided it appropriate to stop and admire the rose crawling all over the brick wall to their right.

Oblivious to the now fuming teen, the two began their merry trot to the kitchen. That left Bel plotting to exterminate the old bug that is ruining his weekend_. Too bad, Lussuria will probably protect her with his heart and soul if she's really his friend. It looks as if the prince will need some extra help then. Boss? I'd probably get the better half of my butt shot off just for asking. Levi? Ew, I wouldn't even want his help! Mammon? Too expensive, his assistance fee is 500 euro per hour. Squalo?_ _Yeah, he'd probably be as annoyed as I am with her._

Bel physically nodded in affirmation as he came to his final decision. He then began running in the direction of the training room.

"Ushishishi~ time to go hunting for a shark!"

* * *

That's it! I honestly think that this chapter is a bit better. I finally decided to just have the entire story in whatever-tense. Funny looks like I can't even stick to a tense. -_-

Well tips/flames, however you phrase them are always welcome in the comments. I'm curious to see how many reviews I get, not a lot of people writing for KHR these days ya' know.

Don't forget to R&amp;R, bye-bi! ~


	3. An Unexpected Partner In Crime

'Ello! Chapter three is finally here! It took me a week of writer's block to get the last half of it together. I warn you, it may be a little cheesy, but you'll get the gist.

Disclaimer: If I owned KHR it would be centered on the Varia and Millefiore! But that's an IF so until then DON'T SUE!

* * *

**An Unexpected Partner in Crime**

Beads of sweat droplets slowly fell onto the floor of the training room. The entire room was emptied save the agile swordsman. Thump. Thump. Thump. The training dummies fell rapidly as they were shot down. Over and over they were claimed by the glorious blade.

The blade was one thing, but the owner put a whole new meaning to swordsmanship that would forever be etched onto his body. The price for such expertise was quite literally engraved into his skin, or rather his stump. For a swordsman to cut off his own hand to reach the top was the epitome of dedication. Superbi Squalo, the man who paid the ultimate sacrifice to secure his standing as the best of the best.

That great warrior was also paying the ultimate sacrifice of having about four feet of 'loyalty hair'. It was the last week of spring and the heat was definitely making an early display. The AC in the training room cut out about halfway through his routine. Furthermore, even with every window in the expanse open for the breeze, that honestly did nothing , temperatures inside were touching a hundred degrees Fahrenheit . Or so it seemed. When you've been doing basic cardio for several hours, have four feet of hair that even in a ponytail drags down your back, and have been residing in a compact space the entire time, seventy degrees feels like a hundred, damn it!

So all in all, the warmth wasn't making Squalo exactly chipper at the moment. Yet his sour mood somehow degraded even more when he saw a lean figure approaching him. Bel.

"Hey Squ-chan~,"

_If you ignore it, it will go away_, the swordsman thought. He continued slicing and dicing the cheap mannequins with swift strokes of the arm.

"Squ-Squ~!"

_When did I get these ridiculous nicknames in the first place_, the swordsman again wondered. Nonetheless, he continued his workout in hopes that by some stroke of fortune the teenager would grow bored and leave him alone.

Now Bel was getting really irritated. He, a prince may I remind you, was being ignored by someone of lower standard, again! He spotted a stray arm from one of Squalo's many targets. "Ushishishishi~,"

Thunk!

"Squalo!"

"VOOOOOIIIIII, get lost brat!"

Well, he tried.

"Ushishishi~, now that your attention is focused on the prince, he has a request."

Ugh, training was going to have to wait. Once Bel wants something he'll either get it, or kill you trying.

"What do you want, brat?" His sour mood was increasing by the minute.

"There is an elderly peasant invading the prince's space. She took no notice of his threats, and now must die."

Squalo began massaging his temples. "And why do you think I care? Do it on your own."

Bel began, "Ushishishi~ I don't come looking for peasant help unless it's necessary, Squ. Lussuria is-"

"SQUALO~" Both assassins stood stock still as if, if they didn't move the owner of the voice wouldn't see them. Yeah, tough chance of that.

Lussuria popped up less than two feet away from the pair. Along with him was, of course, Omari-the walking dead.

Though before Lussuria could even begin with his over exaggerated introductions, the old woman lost her mind as she caught sight of Squalo's luscious locks.

"Oh my~, What beautiful hair you have honey! It's so well-managed. You must have a partner of sorts to impress. Is this him," she gestured towards Bel, "Hmm, he is a bit young. But alas, no man could dare ignore your presence, age aside."

The anger or indignation soon filtered the swordsman's face a deep shade of red. It took all he had not to immediately slay her for the comments on his misguided gender.

The self-proclaimed prince on the other hand, was forcing himself to keep a straight face. The pure hilarity of a seemingly calm elderly citizen telling the most feared swordsman on the planet that his hair would have every man lusting after 'her', had the assassin in near tears.

Thankfully, before either gentlemen's face exploded, Omari moved onto a different subject walking past the two tomato faces. She slowly took in the surrounding area with a gasp.

"These mannequin pieces have turned the place into an absolute mess! Temper tantrums are not very lady-like at all." A vein twitched, foretelling a coming outburst. "If you're trying to be artful, I suggest that you be a bit more clean-cut with that blade of yours. Grace is a virtue."

"VOOIIII!" There was only so much offense one could take to their character before drawing the line. Squalo's line was when you insulted his life dedication, swordsmanship.

"I'll show you grace!" Bel watched as the three foot blade began its arc. He had been on enough missions with Squalo to mentally make out the exact course it was going to take.

The sword would begin approximately three inches from her neck, travel through her torso, and exit out of her upper hip. The perfect oblique.

Squalo's sword stopped mid-swing when a earth shattering tune was heard coming from someone in the room.

_~You. Make. Me. _

_Feel like I'm livin' a,_

_Teenage. Dream._

_The way you turn me on._

_I. Can't. Sleep._

_Let's run away and,_

_Don't ever look back._

_Don't ever look back.~_

Everyone in the room paused at the voice emitting throughout the room.* The melody continued for a few seconds before Lussuria stopped shaking his hips and pulled out his phone to turn off his alarm.

_He never ceases to amaze me with his infinite gayness, _Bel thought while shaking his head.

"Ooh~ Oma-chan, it looks like our biscotti are done baking!" Lussuria announced. Little did he know that those Italian pastries just saved his guest's life.

Lussuria and Omari walked back towards the kitchen, animatedly discussing whether they should have coffee or tea with their snack.

As the door to the training room shut, the two dumbfounded assassins stood in the heated chamber. The entire fiasco that had previously ensued left them waiting for the other to speak first, if only to hide the humiliation in conversation.

Eventually it was Squalo to break the almost pleasant silence between the two.

"Voii, Bel…"

"Mmm." Bel responded.

"It's time to plan that crone's demise," the long-haired man finished with an evil smirk fit for Hollywood.

"Ushishishishi~!" What better a way to respond? Everything worked out perfectly.

It was suiting in Bel's mind that Lussuria interrupted him; after all, a prince shouldn't have to do a peasant's work of convincing his new partner in crime.

* * *

*I can completely imagine Luss listening to Katy Perry - Teenage Dream

That's chapter three for ya! A bit longer than I expected, but I guess it's fine. I really wanted to get Squalo's character right since he's my favorite! Don't worry, hopefully Mammon, Xanxus, and Levi(if you cared) will get a proper introduction in the next chapter or so!

Sooooo don't forget to drop a review on your way out!

Until next time, this is HSB signing out. ~


	4. An Unexpected Ripple in the Plan

'Ello! HSB is back again with another installment of An Unexpected Visitor. First off, I would like to thank everyone (Frenda-sama &amp; A Tiny Princess and any others who do so after I post this) for the wonderful reviews. You never know how much they really help an author out. So let's get right to it, shall we?

Disclaimer: Not all wishes come true, so don't own don't sue!

* * *

**An Unexpected Ripple in the Plan**

Squalo sat in the Belphegor's room. It was in fact the most cluttered room in the Varia mansion, and he hated it. Clothes were strewn about haphazardly, knives were protruding from random places in the walls, and the black and red color scheme was giving him a headache. But what hit the swordsman the hardest where the half-written reports piled upon the desk in the corner.

Countless wine glasses had made their way onto his head because of those unfinished papers.

However this irritation was lost on the owner, who was currently pacing back and forth on the red Peruvian carpet.

Bel was currently plotting in that twisted, yet ingenious, mind of his.

_This will be simple. Nothing but a mundane task for a prince! Ushishishi~! First I will get Squalo to make a distraction, something that will send Lussuria head over heels, and leave that wretched old woman somewhere alone for a long time. Ushishishi~! And then, I will lead her away to somewhere nice and private where no one can hear her screams of terror. Ushishishi~!_

Soon enough, Bel has stopped pacing and is laughing aloud. "Ushishishi~!"

The noise brings Squalo back from his exasperated musing in a chain reaction.

"Voi! What are you laughing about?! You got an idea or what? This room smells like dead bodies and I want to hurry up and get out!"

"Ushishishi~, yes the prince has an idea." Bel sniggered, and threw a knife towards Squalo for the insult to his room.

The swordsman easily dodged the half-hearted projectile. "Tsk, just tell me the plan so we can get this over with."

Bel finally decided to confide in Squalo, eager to eradicate the invading old lady. The swordsman listened to the plan with a quizzical look upon his features.

After all was said he questioned, "Voii, what kind of distraction."

"Ushishishi~!"

xXxXxXxX*Later*xXxXxXxX

Lussuria was leading Omari around the mansion attempting to find an available guest room in the mansion that was near his. They were vigorously discussing the latest news in pop culture.

"Mou~, did you hear that Kim Kardashian is getting married."

"Again?" Omari gasped at this new information.

"Mhm," Lussuria brought out a magazine as reference, then continued gossiping. "See it says right here that this is her tenth marriage."

"My, what a dirty little girl! Granting she's not as bad as Miley Cyrus, did you hear?" She asked with a smile.

The flamboyant man shook his head, extremely curious.

"Well, I do believe that she's under the illusion that she is of a different ethnic background."Omari said with a knowing look.

Luss' jaw dropped to the ground. "You mean that Miley thinks she's bl-,"

"VOIII! Lussuria!" A booming male voice resonated through the walls.

The gossipers stopped in search of the voice that seemed to be coming from every direction.

"Idiotic prince, this is such a stupid plan…having the Sword Emperor running through the halls…"The source of the declaration was seen walking across the hall, not five yards from the pair.

The owner of the voice was, you guessed it, Superbi Squalo; but I assure you that you didn't guess his reason for seeking out the Muay Thai expert and his companion.

Squalo stalked up to Omari to give her a sneer before turning his attention to Lussuria.

"Voii, Luss I need your help with something."

"Mou~, is it important? I'm busy escorting Oma-chan to her room." He asked, reluctant to leave his guest to do manual labor.

_Oh you'll want to leave her for this_, Squalo thought.

He took a deep breath. "I want you to give me a makeover." With those eight words, every inch of his pride went out the window with an 'F-You'.

"-" **I'm sorry the squeals being emitted by this character have reached a pitch over 20,000Hz and cannot be heard by the human ear. Please use your imagination to fill in the audio.**

Lussuria cleared his throat, why? I have no clue, it's not like it will get any deeper. "Of course, Squ, this way~!"

Squalo took a quick look beyond Lussuria to make sure Bel was ready. Sure enough, the sinister prince was standing at the end of the hall so that Omari was blocked in from both sides.

"Alright, let's go," Squalo announced with an air of finality.

"Go where, trash?" A gruff voice sounded from somewhere behind Squalo.

Everyone in the immediate vicinity froze. Well, most of them froze, Omari just stood there grinning like Bambi in the spring.

Squalo began, "Voi, Xanxus-Argh!"

The addressed man smashed an ever present wine glass onto the speaker. He then proceeded to grab a handful of Squalo's silver locks and marched in the direction of his office.

"Voi! Let me go! I'm in the middle of something!" The swordsman screamed and struggled but to no avail, Xanxus had a death grip.

"Mou~ that would have been fun," Lussuria pouted. "Well, I think that they should have Miley and Lindsey talk to each other about their problems."

"That would be beneficial for their mental health." Omari responded without missing a beat.

They continued their chat as if nothing interrupted them in the first place, and merrily skipped away to find Omari's room.

Bel stood and watched as his plan rotted away in a matter of seconds.

A certain illusionist silently witnessed this entire fiasco from behind Bel without him ever noticing; he decided now to be the best time to make his presence known.

"So what was that all about?"

The distraught teen smiled and said through gritted teeth, "Squalo and the prince have been trying to exterminate the old lady peasant, but she refuses to die."

"Wow, Bel. So you've gone to offing innocent old women to relinquish your blood thirst. Mu~ I bet Squalo you still had a few months to go…"Mammon said indifferently.

"Ushishishi~, you won't think she's that innocent when you find out she's staying free of charge." Bel certainly knew how to get under a person's skin.

"Send me her bank account numbers when you're done," the Arcobaleno answered coldly.

"Ushishi~, but you see Mammon, the man-woman peasant is guarding her, and the prince refuses to go hungry while he's mourning."

"So you need my help…?"

Bel nodded to confirm.

"I suppose I could spare some time if her bank account will advance my profit. But this service will still come with an hourly fee," he warned.

"Five-hundred euros." Bel pulled a Cheshire cat grin as he whipped out a handful of notes, which where swiftly accepted by the greedy infant.

"So tell me Bel, what kind of plan was that?" the illusionist asked with a mocking smile.

xXxXxXxX~Xanxus' Office~xXxXxXxXxXx

Xanxus pulls Squalo by his hair all the way to his office where he throws him in the chair adjacent to his desk. Squalo mumbles something about root damage when his boss cuts him off.

"Where have you been, scum? I've been calling you for the past hour." Straight to business, eh?

"Voi, I was busy!" Squalo answers indignantly.

"Ha! Doing what? You work for me, shark." Xanxus pours himself a glass of his handy-dandy tequila.

Squalo retaliates with a bit more composure this time, but avoids eye contact.

"I'm off duty, ya jerk!" Hey, I said 'composure' not maturity.

His boss responds in a slightly softer tone, "Not for me."

He reaches out to grasp a few strands of hair that found their way to his desk; he then runs his fingers through them somewhat affectionately.

They sit there contently for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence.

Xanxus breaks the silence with a question.

"So what were you doing anyways?"

"I was just helping Bel off this old lady," he says casually, while observing a few split ends.

Xanxus just stares at his second-in-command for one, two, three beats, and says…

"Trash,"

"Hm?" he Squalo responds, still preoccupied.

"Get out."

xXxXxXxXxX~Back to Bel and Mammon~xXxXxXxXxXx

Bel has just finished relating his not-so-brilliant plan to Mammon, and he now sits waiting for the analysis of the failed plan from the hooded infant. The illusionist is one of those people where however smart you think they are, they're just one IQ point higher; the same can be said for Bel at times. So it made since that not only were they partners when they went on missions, but Mammon is one of the very few people that Bel could go to for advice.

After a few seconds of musing, the Arcobaleno finally has an answer to the prince's unasked question.

"There's a flaw in your strategy."

Bel reaches over and hands him a few euros.

"What?" He asks, somewhat nervous on the verdict.

His question was answered with another question.

"What made you think that she wouldn't just follow Lussuria?"

Belphegor then proceeded to bang his head on the wall in frustration for not smoothing out this infinitesimal ripple in the plan.

* * *

Whoo-hoo! Chapter four is done! The ending was a little anti-climactic, but I have a really good idea for the next chapter, and I don't want to do something that will signify the rising action before I put it up. It will be 'almost' purely for laughs.

Also three cheers for the introduction of Mammon and Xanxus! I can't just leave Mammon out of the little 'get rid of Omari' charade. Annnnnd, I had to slide a pinch of XS in there. *cough* my OTP *cough*

Weeelllll, that's all for today, look out for chapter five in the next coming week. It will probably come out on Thursday, unless I get into a major writing frenzy this Saturday.

Thanks to all who reviewed the story, I really appreciate it. Don't forget to drop a review on the way out!

Until next time with an equally drawn out closing, this is HSB typing out~


	5. An Unexpected Viewpoint

'Ello! Quick question for all those willing to answer wtf does 'dps' mean? A guest commented that on one of my Hetalia fanfics and I have no idea what they were referring to. So let me know down in the comment/review section if I'm an idiot and it's obvious, or if that person was just a psycho who made up words. Either way is fine with me!

Disclaimer: Not all dreams come true, so don't own don't sue!

Yeah, that's gonna get annoying. ^^^

* * *

**An Unexpected Viewpoint**

It was the next day, a Saturday, and your favorite little assassins are, to Squalo's dismay, in Bel's anti-hygienic room. Hour three of planning had rolled by in the deep like Adele, and they still didn't have a plan. They were beginning to give up and just wait it out when another idea came from the knife-throwing teenager that is, Belphegor.

Their resident shark was the first to comment.

"Bel, that's a strangely brilliant idea."

"Agreed, a concept so simple, yet so complex just might work," Mammon added.

"Ushishishi~ Peasants should never doubt the prince."

Squalo rolled his eyes, "Alright, let's do this."

With that said, everyone left the room to go their separate ways. It was a key part of the plan to act normal.

_What was this magnificent strategy that Bel discovered you ask? _

Easy.

K.O.S.*

~Omari~

Oh, I woke up this morning feeling so refreshed! A hike through the woods is so much work on these old bones. Ah, anything to give my darling Lussuria some decent company. Speaking of decent company, it was anything but, at breakfast this morning.

There was this man, Xanxus I think, drinking at the dining table. Preposterous! Where did the manners go? I'd just about lost it if I wasn't so absorbed in the lovely breakfast of butternut squash crepes. My favorite!

Also, at the dinner table, there was another very tall man introduced to me by the name of Leviathan. Quite a peculiar fellow. He was really absorbed in his 'bossu'? Not to mention that fashion suicide of a hairdo. Ah, but to each his own.

My~ too bad that lovely swordswoman wasn't there; she definitely could have used a lesson in mannerisms. You see, if her inelegance with a sword was anything to go by, she desperately needed it. *Sigh* Luss told me that she ate earlier and was out jogging.

Actually, now that I think about it, I didn't see the baby or teenage boy at mealtime either. Hmph, how disorderly to not eat as a proper family should, together.

After eating, I began to walk back to the kitchen to prepare something for when they finally come down. I was in the fridge when I looked up to see the boy with the long bangs.

The entire affair was pretty bizarre. Here's how it went:

Bel walked into the kitchen late that morning. Usually he wouldn't dare miss a chance to have those delectable strawberry pancakes Lussuria made him every Saturday, but hunting Omari had taken a lot out of him; and what better way to salvage his weekend than to sleep in for a bit?

He gazed around the kitchen reaching under the white t-shirt coupled with a pair of striped sleeping pants to scratch his stomach. Lazy pale grey orbs suddenly focused on a pair of white loafers peeking out from underneath the fridge. Soon a wrinkled face popped up from behind the door.

"My~ There you are! I was making you a snack since you missed breakfast dear-oops!"

There was the distinct sound of a glass breaking.

"Oh dear! There go my preserves."

But, Bel was already on the move. A fan of knives in each hand and bloodlust in his eyes, it only took a few seconds. Draw. Aim.

Fire!

About twelve projectiles where headed straight towards her face. A magnificent Cheshire smile spread across the teen's features. _It's too late now,_ _bye-bi~!_

In the blink of an eye, she was down…

~Omari~

I almost dropped another glass. My~ you couldn't imagine my frustration at missing the first. A second one wasn't going down without permission, and that's that. I quickly bent to catch it before it shattered.

When I stood back from where I was, it was to see the teen standing there like he'd seen a ghost!

"Oh honey~ is there something wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Ushishishi~ stay away from the prince."

Poor thing was trying to smile, but he just kept stepping back real slowly. Was shaking like a Chihuahua too!

"I made you some-"

Oh~ I couldn't even finish my sentence before he jetted out of there like squirrel on fire. So I just left some sandwiches on the table for when the baby would come down. Normally, I wouldn't be so careless, but Lussuria told me that he can hold his own perfectly well. Something about Arco-pacifier curses.

Following that disaster, (I had to pick a dozen knives out of the wall for some strange reason.) me and Luss decided to go out and have a special treat, in celebration of my visit. Shopping has always gotten me from thinking too much on things.

We went to tons of stores! There were dresses and hair products galore piling up in our porter's arms. It was something akin to 4:30 when we decided to head back.

Oh! I almost forgot! I finally got to see that silver-headed swordswoman. It wasn't too long after our arrival. We decided to get a couple hair products from a store called Bedhead. The name bewilders me, but the products are great!

I went down an aisle to fetch some shampoo when I saw her:

Like Bel, Squalo too was trying to enjoy his Saturday. It was technically, their only real free day because missions were never scheduled. Moreover, he decided that the best way to truly enjoy it was to stay out of the house; and boy did he avoid that house.

His day began with him waking up BEFORE the crack of dawn. Old people generally get up extremely early; so if you can't beat them, try harder, and then beat them. He snatched a bagel and left a note (very carefully) on Lussuria's door saying that he would be out jogging. He did not need a possible transvestite tracking him down.

He stayed out all day long jogging, yelling, eating, waving his sword around, yelling, glaring at old people, and what else…oh yeah, yelling. He was doing a pretty good job relishing his weekend while simultaneously staying away from his home.

That is until he made the mistake of stopping to get some more shampoo.

He could have stolen somebody else's or used body wash, heck! To avoid her he would just rinse! But of course, he felt obligated to pamper his hair with expensive lathers.

_Dumb Blonde or Superstar…? Well, I guess I could just get both and not have to come back here for a while…_

He was in deep thought when an earthshattering squeal erupted a few meters away from him.

"Oh~, I found you! Look at you, looking as fabulous as ever. Although high reaching heels would go better with those jeans."

In a heartbeat, Squalo was in assassin mode. He pulled his sword out of nowhere (he really knows how to conceal that thing) and started slashing at Omari. It was all a blur for a few seconds. Then he stepped back to observe the carnage.

"Whew! Darling~ you've really improved your poise. I thought you hit me for a second there!"

She stood there dabbing at her forehead with a handkerchief, as Squalo stood there in disbelief.

~Omari~

Oh dear~ it happened again. She's just standing there looking at me like there's a hippo doing the watusi on my shoulder. Couldn't be quiet with it though. The entire store cringed when she screamed out 'Voi', I think, with a couple sailor words that she definitely shouldn't be familiar with.

I just sighed when she turned away quickly walking towards the exit, shampoo forgotten. Oh well, I'll ask Luss later on.

-Dinnertime-

We had a lot of meat for dinner. I think it was that Xanxus man's doing, too. So troubling he is~. I decided to balance it out with pasta, so it wasn't so unbearable. Also do you know what he was doing again? Guess. He was drinking!

The liver failure and cirrhosis will be agonizing for him, and I let him know!

In response he winded his arm back like he was going to throw the glass in his hand. Thankfully, it looks like he thought better and began to lower his drink. To promptly splash the liquid into my face from across the table, and laugh.

Well I'll have you know, I was never one to reject a fight! I picked up an extra salad plate, and launched it Frisbee-style directly towards his face.

It would have been a beautiful shot had it not been for Leviathan getting in the way. He jumped across Xanxus' front, effectively blocking the dish, and fell away to reveal a rude smirk. Never have I ever!

I would not sink down to his level and a look at Levi confirmed that.

"Oh deary~ let me get you a napkin and some ice."

I've dealt with some ill-mannered people in my day, but he was ridiculous! With one last fleeting glance for guilt (there was none), I turned around to get an icepack from the kitchen. I do believe that I've bruised a rib of his.

I walked into the kitchen to find a fantastic surprise, the baby:

After hearing about what happened, from the shell-shocked prince, Mammon chose to give the scene of the crime a quick look. He believed that Bel was just sluggish in the morning and that Omari wasn't really 'sonic speedy'. But the prince's condition was enough reason to investigate.

He was just checking the refrigerator area for trap doors when the old woman entered, smelling distinctly of tequila.

_Time for my illusions to get rid of this good-for-nothing leech_, he thought with a tiny smile.

~Omari~

I was really startled when a strange noise emitted from the small child. I got on my knees to crawl closer and search for a solution to his distress. Now that I think back, Levi's pain was by no means on my agenda at this point. Sorry hun~!

When I got nearer, a funny look came over his face, and he looked to be…straining? By now I began to get an idea of the problem. I sniffed the air. No odor yet. Although, that could be the alcohol clouding these aged senses.

Soon, he started throwing tissue and confetti at me from under his little cloak. I took this as a final distress signal.

Poor thing needed to be changed.

-That Night-

Ah~ what a day! It was a blend of interest, wonder, joy, upset, and finally sanitation. I promise to you, that there's never a dull moment in this castle. I'd truly love to stay forever! *sigh* Too bad I'm leaving tomorrow evening. I've really taken pleasure in seeing the Vongola Famiglia's elite independent assassination squad from a wonderful new viewpoint!

* * *

*If you were wondering, KOS means 'Kill On Sight'

OH SNAP! PLOT TWIST! I've always wanted to say that.

If you've read this entire thing I applaud you. My word count is nearly at 2,000. This has probably been my favorite chapter to write. I really hope you liked it! Tell everyone you know if you did. And most importantly…

Don't forget to drop a review on your way out!

They are indeed adored and appreciated.

This is HSB typing out~


	6. An Unexpected Goodbye

'Ello! HSB is here with the finale to An Unexpected Visitor! Whether you cry or cheer is up to you, but I'm pretty darn proud of myself for completing my first _real _story. One-shots don't count. (Check out my Hetalia one-shot; **shameless self-promotion**) Either way, I thank you for taking the time to read this weird and unexpected story. There is more to come from the Varia, so not to worry! If you were…okay…I'll shut up and get to the story….awkward.

Disclaimer: I own dis granola bar! Buuuuuut, not Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Why isn't 'hitman' a correctly spelled word!?

* * *

**An Unexpected Goodbye**

It was seven in the morning; too early for this crap in his opinion.

Xanxus sat upon his throne deciphering which of the three subordinates before him was most disposable. He would've just shot all three of them, but then the only remaining ones would be Lussuria and Levi. Yeah. That's not happening.

Bel would ultimately be the best choice in the boss' opinion; especially after his multiple attempts to stab him in his sleep. Shortly after one of the incidents, the prince was beaten like a bed cloth and hung out to dry, literally. Lussuria found his unconscious body the next day near his rose garden…

"Voiii! Were you even listening, boss?!"

"What trash?" Xanxus returned his attention to the three standing in front of him.

"I said that something isn't right about that Atari or whatever her name is."

"Hm, explain." Normally he wouldn't have given Squalo the time of day for such menial complaints, but he had had his own suspicions, too. Levi is a pretty hefty fella and usually you would need more than a salad plate to knock him out cold.

Bel answered first, "Ushishi~ the old lady peasant dodged the prince's knives."

Xanxus was unimpressed.

"Voi! I swear I hit her like ten times but she stood there like nothing happened. You know I don't miss!"

"Che." Their boss was slightly doubtful, though his uninterested expression didn't show it.

"Boss, she was impervious to my illusions…I also expect compensation for her 'changing' me." Mammon shivered as he recalled the disaster.

Now this was something that surprised him. The only people he knew who could dismiss the Arcobaleno's illusions so easily where other illusionists (mainly that creepy Vongola brat) and himself if he really tried. It was still a feat that Xanxus took pride in; after all, you had to stay on top unless mutiny arises and illusionists were a weak point that must be overcome.

The three stood and intently studied their boss, awaiting his take on the situation. They feared Omari turning out to be a venomous adversary and for a serious fight to break out. Though, even more than that, they feared weakness. Honestly, if a little elderly woman harbored tricks that could beat even the finest assassins in the world, well, the entire mafia was in for lot of turmoil. A few minutes later, Xanxus looked up to address them.

"Get up. It's time to finish this. There won't be any scum scheming in my castle."

For once, the Boss of Varia actually _stood up_ to set things straight. Usually that would be Squalo's job as second-in-command, but if there was a possibility of serious conflict it was his duty to end it quick and painfully.

A couple of bloodthirsty grins broke out on Squalo and Bel's faces. They couldn't wait to see their boss tear into the object of their agitation. It's like that feeling you get when the teacher is about to snap on a student you don't like in class and you're like…YAAASSSSSSS.

Mammon just looked at them with an expression of pity mixed with extreme annoyance. He whipped out a wad of cash to calm himself. Still he let a bit of a smirk slip onto that emotionless face. In any case, he wanted to see the spawn of malevolence blown to bits by those X-Guns just as much as the rest of them, if not more.

So the now quadrant began searching high and low, anger coming off of them in waves from the feeling of weakness invoked by little elderly Omari.

xXxXxXxXxXx~In the Garden~xXxXxXxXxXxX

It was an absolutely beautiful day outside the mansion. Spring's excessive heat had begun to wear off since Friday, and replacing it, wonderful nighttime rainfall that made all of the flowers bloom into a shimmering ocean of color. Chrysanthemum, rhododendron, tulips, roses, azaleas, and, if you looked closely, sunflowers were scattered everywhere in organized madness.

Along the stone pathways, Lussuria and Omari took in fresh breaths of air while reminiscing on times past.

"Oh, I remember when you were but a boy, sparring with the grappling dummy after school one day." Omari paused to chuckle a bit at the memory. "Thought you could take it on your own, I came in there at seven to close up - found you crushed on the floor between packaged sand and a hard place."

They burst into a fit of giggles, thinking on how much Lussuria had grown both physically and emotionally.

Lussuria sighed, "Omari, you don't know how much I appreciated you being there, thank you."

Without words, she knew he wasn't referring to that incident alone. As a child, no one gave him the love and affection he needed to find himself. When Omari came into his life, everything changed for him. He was no longer looked at as a confused teenager. He had become a man (though doubted) who was confident in his choices and didn't let teasing mold his life. Yes, confidence was what he needed – something Omari gave him for free.

"And thank you too Luss, for bringing light and meaning to my life."

With a dying husband and a dead end job, Omari didn't think there was much left to her life. At the time, the mafia had been nothing but a last resort when rent money was scarce. Then one day, this kid with eyes that exerted distress and hopelessness, ambled into her shop asking to learn Muay Thai. She chuckled at him, and did the impossible. She taught resolve…in the face of indecision.

They embraced.

They pulled apart.

They heard footsteps.

The elder of the two was in the process of turning around when she felt the distinct feeling of a metal barrel against her forehead.

"Freeze, trash."

Xanxus smirked in flagrant victory. After scouring the whole manor and not finding any jolly old ladies, they were beat. Literally, Xanxus got so frustrated that everyone ended up getting to see what a pistol whip tastes like. According to Bel, the flavor is a mixture of metal, hair products (Squalo got hit first), and rage.

Thankfully, Mammon had enough common sense to go outside.

So here we are!

A few seconds had passed from the time when Xanxus first pulled his gun on Omari, and Squalo and Bel are beside themselves waiting for the blood to start pouring. Yet, what happens is something so expected that it was unexpected. Omari, even at gunpoint by perhaps the most dangerous Mafioso in the world, was Still. Freaking. Smiling.

"That's so creepy," Bel murmured.

"Tch! You're one to talk," the swordsman countered.

Xanxus on the other hand was just plain irritated.

"What are you smiling at…old trash." He demanded, dubbing her with an oh-so-original nickname in the process.

"Oh I'm just basking in the ambiance!" –Mammon cuts in. "There's a fee for that."-" Assassins are so docile in real life, only becoming aggressive in a mission to salvage their pride, especially swordsman."

"Damn straight! I got more pride than all of you put tog- Did you just call me a swords_man_?" Squalo paused.

She chuckled, "Yes, Squalo. Although I admit, it was quite amusing to see a combatant like yourself in such a tizzy~."

The mentioned man was scowling at the maybe-not-so-harmless-but-it-depends-on-how-the-story-plays-out old lady.

"What are you playing at old trash?" Xanxus' arm was getting a bit tired (not that he showed it) _and_ he was hungry. And when Xanxus is hungry…

During this entire mess, the prince was, for the first time in his life, confused. Cue the simultaneous gasps! He didn't understand what this lady's deal was. In the beginning, he presumed that she was just an aged version of Lussuria. Then all of a sudden she goes all martial arts on him; and yes she was definitely sonic-speedy (don't make fun Mammon, this is legit). But this…this takes the cake! She's all professional and chummy with the Varia now!?

So the teenage assassin used the typical solution when he was perplexed.

SHING! SHING! SHING!

As you could probably guess, she dodged them. "Mou~ that was rude." Omari dusted off her neat yellow cardigan.

"Ushishi~ if you didn't know, I'm a prince…" He smiled feeling as if he got his point across pretty well.

They stood waiting for a couple moments. Wait, do you hear a foghorn in the distance? Oh, it's just-

"VOIII! Finish your freaking sentences you-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"How about an early lunch?" Let's take a second to marvel at Squalo's ability to go insta-civil.

"Sounds like a good ide~a." The sun guardian and his guest harmonized.

"Ushishi~ you know what goes up must come down."

And on that note, they ran like hell into the mansion.

xXxXxXxXxX~Back in the Dining Room~xXxXxXxXxX

Lussuria was an exquisite cook. Some days the rest of the Varia wonder if that was the real reason Xanxus hired him. Everyone knows that he likes his food (Note: BANG! BANG! BANG!). Martial arts seemed like a hobby in comparison. And the best way to start off your day as an assassin was with his prized stuffed pancakes.

Plump fresh fruits meshed in with a sweet cream sauce that melted your taste buds all encased into two brown cakes of sweet fluffy goodness. Oh, nothing compared to the smell of the crisp buttered surface, and the ripe honeyed berries plucked straight out of the Varia gardens. It was essentially life's happiness squeezed into a mouth-watering confection.

Anyone in the squad who denied the joy it brings would be as great a liar as Pinocchio. But of course, there were always those who enjoyed this particular breakfast a _bit _more than others.

Smack. Squelch. Gulp. Slurp. Repeat.

The second-in-command of the Varia stared in poorly masked disgust at their youngest member. The entire visible half of Bel's face was stained a cherry red as were his fingers which he lapped clean before downing half of his glass of milk. Because God forbid he might stain the glass.

Everyone else at the table relished their meal in complete ignorance of the teen's eating habits. This was the Varia, it didn't matter anyways. It bothered Squalo though. He again cursed his luck of getting seated across from Bel when his absolute favorite meal was up for grabs. For the reason that _apparently_ in the twisted kingdom he's from the use of table manners is a heinous crime.

No, Squalo wasn't just disgusted. He was repulsed and slightly offended at the audacity the little ingrain had to let strawberry juice spew out of his mouth into _his hair_. This really wasn't his day. First he got pistol whipped for trying to help that ridiculous boss of his, then the old hag reveals that she has brains, and now there is freaking strawberry spittle in his freaking hair. Why? No, it's not even a question anymore, it's a fact of life. Why.

Bel, on the other hand, was not oblivious to his actions. In fact, the sole purpose of eating the stuffed pancakes so sloppily was to spite Squalo so that he couldn't peacefully enjoy his own. It was one of the many perks of living with Prince the Ripper.

I guess you couldn't say that _everyone_ was ignorant to the exaggerated masticating. Omari's old lady instincts where on the run to sense overlooked table conduct. She gave two sharp raps on the tabletop to gather the entire company's attention.

"_Basta guardare a tutti voi. Un tavolo pieno di disgrazie._"*

She then stood up and exited the room, leaving everyone in stunned silence. As you could guess, Squalo was the one to break it.

"VOOIIIII! After all of that crap we put her through, table manners is where she draws the line!?"

Mammon shook his head in exasperation.

"Ushishi~ told ya we should've killed her~" Bel was the only one still eating his stuffed pancakes.

Levi stood up. "She has disrespected Boss. Don't worry Bossu, I will deal with her." He valiantly walked out the dining room and into the hallway Omari went through.

Lussuria sat with his lips pursed together into a small smile. All eyes were on him waiting for…anything. He hadn't exactly explained much about her since she came. Now with the random outbursts and whatnot they were becoming suspicious. To be honest, all he knew was that she was an old friend who came to visit before traveling to Japan.

"I-"

I swear no one gets to finish their sentences in the Varia.

Levi scurried in through the doorway before Luss could get another word out. His eyes locked onto Xanxus' in pure anxiety.

"It's an invasion."

The glass in his boss' hand shattered to pieces as a flame began to steadily build in its place. Once the fireball intensified, he hurled it into the wall Levi had previously stood against.

On the other side of the wall – in perfect action movie form – stood a collection of men consumed in black uniforms leaving only their eyes in view.

Bel finally took a break from his stuffed pancakes in order to stand atop his chair and point over to the group.

"Ninjas!"

The Varia sprung into super slow-mo combat.

Xanxus stood up kicking the table out of his way. Levi dived over it, whipping out his parabolas as he did in order to shield his boss from an oncoming attack as Xanxus prepared his weapons. He twirled the two X-Guns around his index fingers; charging them up to full power in brilliant waves of energy, took aim and released a hellfire of raging bullets in and about the loyal subordinate.

Going from motherly into attack mode, Lussuria flashed from ninja to ninja disabling each of them with swift punches and iron clad knees to the nethers. A ninja star comes millimeters close to slicing off his nose but takes a nip of his fringe instead. Releasing a blood-curdling battle screech, the Muay Thai master rains down onto their skulls with gravity defying vertical kicks.

Prince the Ripper has herded a mob of horrified attackers into a corner. He flashes a face-tearing grin as he moves his unique knives into that famous mystery dance using his genius network of spider silk laced wires. At the drop of a dime, they are propelled forward creating a massacre of ghastly beauty; splatters of vital fluid streak his manic face.

A group of men run behind him. Their expressions are that of those who have witnessed a nightmare. They continuously look back as horrific creatures chase them to the depths of insanity. A form of insanity so deep it hails death. Though in some twisted humor, it is only a baby clad in a black hood that follows them.

Glints of silver are all that some see before a stunning blade _gracefully_ snatches their life away. Though few stay long enough to hear a fear inducing yell; the more experienced ones know their fate. They know that the dreaded shout resonating through the walls is the distinct 'Voi' of Superbi Squalo – the Sword Emperor.

Within a few minutes their work is done. The Varia rendezvous in the meeting hall where they discuss serious matters.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Ushishi~ it was obviously an invasion, Squ-chan,"

"I stated that in the beginning before the attack began, this is reason for you to believe that I should be second-in-command in place of-"

"Shut up."

"Yes, bossu."

"Sun trash, you have forty-five seconds." *the sound of a safety clicking off*

"Mu~ I'm not exactly sure what went wrong…"

"Well, 'what went wrong' just cost us a fortune in damage, mostly from overly exaggerated carnage."

"Ushishi~ I can't help it Mammy, the prince was having so much fun~"

"Lightning trash, secure the grounds."

"Psh! For them? They weren't even worthy of my sword, bunch of training dummies if you ask me."

"No one asked you."

*offensive Italian gesture involving an upward fist motion*

"Fifteen seconds…"

"Ah! I have an idea. Why don't I just go get Omari~,"

"No need Luss honey."

All eyes swivel to the entrance of the meeting room. There in complete confidence of not being ripped into pieces by thoroughly pissed off assassins stands Omari.

"Speak of the devil,"

"Oh, Squalo I'm no devil, just an appraiser."

"Appraiser?" They all ask in unison.

She chuckles, "Yes, allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Omarissa Pegliasco. The official Vongola Skills Appraiser."

At the word Vongola, they all decide to take a better look at their newfound ally. Omarissa Pegliasco is a completely different person than the Omari they're used to; figuratively speaking of course. She wore a navy blue dress suit with a white collar peeking out at the top, hinting to a white dress shirt underneath. Her loafers had been replaced with a pair of regal looking heels to match her outfit.

But not only was her physical appearance changed, but her aura was more authoritive (A/N: It's a word!) and less grandmotherly. From the first time they'd seen her she stands taller, her bun is pulled back tighter, and she seems _way_ more intelligent.

After observing all of this, the Varia's eyes dart for verification which she provides with a point towards her breast pocket. The golden Vongola seal stands out proudly. Damn, she's legit.

Thus she begins her explanation, "As you may know, I was at one point, Lussuria's tutor."

Squalo nods, "That explains the reflexes…"

She shoots him a sharp glare.

"Sorry, ma'am"

"Ahem," she continues "I worked in a Muay Thai dojo for all my life, never got into the real world. I didn't really need to, you see my husband worked in Italy's security department, and was used to taking care of the business affairs, where he often encountered the mafia. After about twenty years, he was diagnosed with lung cancer. During which, I taught Lussuria to distract myself when I wasn't with him in the hospital. As cancer goes, he didn't live long after that and passed away. I was considering moving to one of those old folk communities. I never liked them, but it seemed like there wasn't much of a choice. I was nearly finished packing when I got a call to meet some people under the town bridge at midnight. As sketchy as it was, I complied. There I met a group from the Vongola. They told me about some unfinished treaties that my husband was involved in."

"Hush money." Xanxus commented.

"I suppose so," She gave him a look, but other than that gave no reprimand. "They weren't sure what to do with me. I knew some valuable information that they didn't want getting out, but apparently my spouse was a good friend, so they wanted to keep me alive. In the end, the problem went all the way up to Nono who offered me a position in the Honorable Association of Guidance Strategists."

"Ushishi~! A position in the H.A.G.S."

Thwump. A pen bounced off of his 'royal' skull.

"Ouch."

"Yes, and following a little training, I was elected Vongola Skills Appraiser."

"Oh~, Oma-chan! You didn't tell me that you'd become so successful!" Lussuria ran in for a hug which was gladly accepted. "But what are you doing here?"

"Why appraising of course! The Varia aren't excluded from these things you know." She slowly merged back into her old personality.

"Oh~, did we pass?" Lussuria began to wiggle his hips in excitement.

"Gah! Shield your eyes!" Squalo and Bel tried to salvage their innocence.

Xanxus moved beside the over flirtatious man. With one arm he pushed Luss so far into the wall that he tasted the sweat from the construction men. "Did we pass trash?" Bravo to Xanxus for showing some respect and not calling her old!

"Yes, as expected from your squad."

He simply grunted and walked away to find some tequila _and_ orange juice, he was feeling celebratory. Levi followed him like a dog. (A/N: Did I really need to put that? We can all assume.)

"Voi! Wait, what was the test."

She casually walked over to the swordsman and stroked his silver locks as she answered. Squalo stood there extremely uncomfortable. She didn't even look at him, she looked at his hair!

"I came here to judge by the way the family interacted, what kind of training you all applied, your diets, though I could already guess that, and sudden combat responses."

"We failed at all of those except the last one." He deadpanned.

"True, you seem to hate each other, there aren't any training schedules, and the eating habits in which you partake are terrifying, but you pass."

"The prince doesn't see your reasoning." Bel popped in beside Omari.

"I don't really see it either. There's just something about the Varia style that makes it work." She smiled at them all. "I take it you're not the type for hugs."

Lussuria and Bel threw themselves in for embraces. "Oh~? Is this Prince the Ripper I see hugging me."

"Ushishi~ the prince likes you. Loving old ladies are annoying, the sassy ones I can handle."

With a groan Squalo gave in too, though only a side-hug.

She looked up at the mist guardian who had been silent throughout the whole ordeal.

"I see you're still not quite ready to forgive." Omari looked towards her suitcase and then back at the Arcobaleno. With a wink, a deal was made.

"Yarr, yarr…" he came to rest upon her head and reach down for an awkward hugging action. "We're all happy now aren't we."

xXxXxXxXxXxX~At the Front Door~xXxXxXxXxXxX

The limousine was parked in the U driveway; the driver sat admiring the fountain in the center while waiting for his passenger to finish saying her goodbyes.

To Omari's surprise the entire squad came to see her off. She was convinced the only reason Xanxus and Levi came was to make sure she left, but the gesture was nonetheless appreciated. Mammon was also present for due compensation; in a hefty amount, too. The Vongola sure know how to pay.

Many tears were shed…by Lussuria and only Lussuria. Omarissa tried to reassure him that he could visit the Vongola estate anytime, but it didn't help. After a few failed attempts, he leaned in and told her he was doing it to impress the limousine driver because he was 'so hot'. Her response was that the 'so hot' guy was married with children. The crying was over in an instant.

"It's been so nice seeing you, Oma-chan. Where are you going after this?" He asked.

"Well, I have one more appraisal to do in Japan before I return home. It's a very important one, too." She smirked as an idea came to mind.

"Voii, really? I suppose it will go just like this one did. You'll move in, appraise them, and then test their sudden _combat_ skills, eh?" Squalo caught on to what she was implying.

"With the _entire_ group? Where there can be theoretical rematches." Mammon added. This perked Xanxus attention which in turn perked Levi's attention.

"Mhmmm." They all kept simultaneous eye contact until the question was finally asked.

"Ushishi~ may we be of some assistance?"

"Well…you did ask politely." She agreed, watch out.

* * *

If you ever see me refer to Mammon as a girl, it's because in nearly all the fanfics I read he is addressed as so. I do NOT actually think he is a girl. It just slips sometimes.

*A quick translation for ya! - _Just look at you all. A table of disgraces._

So thaaaaaank y'all sooooo much! *o* This has been such a great experience. I loved trying out the different writing styles in here. But of course all great things come to an end.

In my intro I said that there would be more to come from the Varia (and KHR in general) so stick around to check some of that out. As a matter of fact, I think the first chapter for my next multi-chapter will be coming out in a few days.

Okay enough lovey-dovey, time for my goodbyes!

Don't forget to drop a review on your way out!

This is HomeSkiletBiskit typing out~!

Ciao~!


End file.
